Pardise?
by mitsukomittensazn
Summary: Living in Paradise has been a blast for Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Blue but Kiba still wants to be with Cheza. When his desire leads him to measures far beyond reach how wil the gang react? Note-PG-13 MAINLY for violence, sadly I have added a character of my


Paradise?

Chapter 1: Beginning of Life

Note: Okay I am really sorry but I just couldn't help but add in my own character -., her name is Keyne, she is a white wolf with black markings and no people she is NOT based off of Kiba. SHE IS however copyright me NOT the others though since they are all just random humans or characters from the actual series. Also notice this takes place after Paradise was supposedly opened and is just thoughts that ran through my head after thinking how great it would be for Kiba's story to last since I am obsessed with him! BUT I really actually don't want there to be a next series for Wolf's Rain since that would REALLY ruin the original story!

NOW ONTO THE PRESENTATION

P.S.-Keyne does have a past and did…or atleast in my mind stick with Kiba and his gang through out the entire story - horrible aren't I?

It was always a long road to paradise, and there was no escaping it for the young white wolf. Forever it had remained in his heart to take the road that kept going and to search for the undying _paradise_. It was not long ago that this _paradise_ was opened at last, but evil can still last can it not? It's only a matter of time before others start to believe in the _legends _of thenoble that haunts the back alley of a street no one walked in a city no one entered. A single golden and black eye shimmers then disappears into shadow.

The young wolf walked down the streets of the old city far from the evil. Though the road no longer existed he still made it clear in his mind of the white flowers that bloomed over the fields. Yes, Kiba was here at last in this so called paradise. As were the others, unsuspectingly lingering about their usual lives before they ever met...er rather after they lost each other in the battle for life or death.

Tsume walked on streets as a gray scarred wolf without a fear of humans noticing. A single long year had lasted as the snow fell and over took the earth 'till it was to be re-born and paradise opened.

Toboe lay in a field of lunar flowers, smiling and laughing whilst they tickled his nose and bent in towards them. Their scent, so beautiful, so eerie, the reddened pup took up the last of his energy to lift his head and take one last sniff, the wind swept through him and then collapsed laughing, falling into a perfect sleep, dreaming of the day when the maiden of lunar flowers was there with all his friends.

Hige and Blue had found each other on the streets of the new city and were happy at last. Spending most of their time together wandering around without a clue as to how the others were. Now that Hige was free from Jagara's grasp and Blue ready to begin life with her new wolf blood ready there was nothing stopping them.

Here in this new city, created by Cheza and made from only flower gardens of beautiful reds, blues, and of course white, flowers of all kinds of course but none's scent was so fine as the lunar's. And built from the mountains that surrounded the area, it was a wolf's heaven. And only wolves dwelt here. So far many humans hadn't come close to finding paradise but three had. Hubb's and Cher's love had re-united them in paradise and Cheza's love for both of their affection had told her it was right to let help them find this place. Queint also had found this place, as much as he couldn't stand wolves Blue had changed him so much, and now Cheza had soothed his hard heart by giving his son back to him. The young boy played restlessly in the gardens whilst Queint built a home from the many trees.

Cheza herself had not been seen since the day she opened paradise for Kiba, but she lived on in his heart. Many times he had seen her in his dreams and visions, and love propelled him to find her again. In this city of wolves, possibly the true city of howls, all was peaceful again for everyone but Kiba.


End file.
